Super Zeo Megazord
The Super Zeo Megazord is a battle mecha owned by the Zeo Power Rangers. An auxillary Megazord, it is one of the most powerful weapons in the Power Rangers' arsenal. Transformation Sequence The Super Zeo Zords can combine to form the Super Zeo Megazord. It is armed with twin sabers, which could be combined into a gigantic energy blade as tall as a skyscraper, which the Megazord then dropped down on its opponent: a finisher that was strong enough to defeat even the mighty King Mondo. Super Zeo Zord I formed the feet, Super Zeo Zord II formed the arms, head, and shoulders, Super Zeo Zord III formed the waist and upper legs, Super Zeo Zord IV formed the lower legs, and Super Zeo Zord V formed the chest. The Super Zeo Megazord stood roughly twice as tall as a Megazord-sized monster and when involved with combat would generally vastly overpower a monster before finishing it off. Super Zeo Megazord is not only formed of the five Super Zeo Zords, but also of a recycled component from an unspecified old Megazord. SuperZeoZordVCockpit.jpg|Red SuperZeoZordIVCockpit.jpeg|Green SuperZeoZordIIICockpit.jpeg|Blue SuperZeoZordIICockpit.jpeg|Yellow SuperZeoZordICockpit.jpeg|Pink SuperZeoMegazordCockpit.jpg|Cockpit 14 Impursonator and Rangers in Super Zeo Megazord Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit with an uninvited guest. Super Zeo Zords Before Trey left Earth, he gave the Rangers a gift which he had protected for a millennium. The gift was the Super Zeo Gems. These gems allowed access to the Super Zeo Zords. Each Zord resembeled humanoid robots. They can fly and go underwater, and even in space. They could fire energy blasts from the emblem on their torso. Each Zord had access to a giant version of the weapon their respective Ranger used. The Super Zeo Zords are now dormant in the Zeo Zord hangar. It is likely that the Super Zeo Zords were supposed to be the original zords of the Zeo Powers, as they had existed for over a thousand years before being introduced, yet Billy designed the original Zeo Zords himself, due to Zordon's belief that the Super Zeo Zords were lost forever. True to their name, they're stronger than the normal Zeo Zords, each showing itself able to destroy one of the Machine Empire's upgraded monster singlehandedly. Each Super Zeo Zord is the size and strength of a Megazord. Super Zeo Zord I Super Zeo Zord I: The warrior zord for Katherine Hillard, Zeo Ranger I Pink. It had a circular torso. It forms the feet for the Super Zeo Megazord. Super Zeo Zord II Super Zeo Zord II: The warrior zord for Tanya Sloan, Zeo Ranger II Yellow. It had a torso of two oblongs. It forms the head, shoulders, and arms for the Super Zeo Megazord. Super Zeo Zord III Super Zeo Zord III: The warrior zord for Rocky DeSantos, Zeo Ranger III Blue. It had a triangular torso. It forms the waist and upper legs for the Super Zeo Megazord. Super Zeo Zord IV Super Zeo Zord IV: The warrior zord for Adam Park, Zeo Ranger IV Green. It had a square torso. It forms the lower legs for the Super Zeo Megazord. Super Zeo Zord V Super Zeo Zord V: the warrior zord for Tommy Oliver, Zeo Ranger V Red. It had a star-shaped torso (the top point made up the "head"). It forms the body for the Super Zeo Megazord. Weapons Super Zeo Saber.jpg|Twin Zeo Sabers Notes *For unknown reasons, the Super Zeo Megazord toy was rereleased as part of the Lost Galaxy toyline under the name "Super Galactic Megazord." See Also References Category:Zeo Category:Megazord Category:Zords (Zeo) Category:Five-Piece Megazords